Electric powered automotive vehicles use multi-cell batteries to provide electrical energy for providing electrical power for driving the vehicle and for providing electrical energy to many devices on the vehicle. Batteries comprising many lithium-ion electrochemical cells are examples of such electrical power sources. And such batteries are used in many non-automotive applications.
In some applications it may be useful to combine a lithium-ion battery with a capacitor. For example, such capacitors may be charged during braking of the vehicle and the stored electrical charge used in recharging cells of a lithium-ion battery.
There is a need for a practice to jointly package and employ cells for lithium-ion batteries and such capacitors for efficiency in their mutual interconnection and interaction.